


8 марта

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Ответ Шинджи
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 1





	8 марта

\- Хиори! - позвала Маширо.  
\- А? - отозвалась та.  
\- А почему ты в кроссовках? - спросила Куно.  
\- Да там... Это... - замялась Хиори.  
\- Ня? - поторопила её Маширо.  
\- Чё, тапки порвались? - ухмыльнулся Шинджи, споласкивая свою тарелку.  
\- А чё это ты посуду мыть начал? - спросила Хиори.  
\- Ты же сегодня посуду моешь, - ответил он. - Побьёшь же всё нафиг.  
\- Ах ты!.. - Хиори уже собралась было ударить Хирако тапком, но вспомнила, что теперь ходит в кроссовках.  
Блондин ухмыльнулся ещё шире и удалился из кухни.

\- Ой, а куда вы? - спросила Маширо пару часов спустя, увидев пытающихся по-тихой свалить Шинджи и Роза.  
\- За продуктами, - выкрутился Хирако.  
\- Ой, ня-я, а купите мне чипи-чипи, - попросила Куно, сделав кавайные глазки.  
\- Кого? - спросил Роз.  
\- Чипи-чипи, - ответила Маширо, удивлённо посмотрев на парней.  
\- Что? - снова переспросил Роз.  
\- Чипи-чипи... - уже не так уверенно ответила девушка.  
\- Блин, нормально скажи, - не выдержал Шинджи.  
\- Чипсы, - ответила Куно.  
\- А-а, - кивнули блондины.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Шинджи и что-то недовольно прошептав Розу, вышел.

\- Зачем ты меня сюда вывел? - недовольно спросил Роз, когда они проходили вдоль магазинов.  
\- Один день, - коротко ответил Шинджи.  
\- Что?  
\- Там календарь, - Хирако указал в сторону торгового центра, в котором висел большой календарь.  
\- Восьмое... марта? - удивлённо спросил Роз.  
\- Оно самое, - кивнул Шинджи, идущий чуть впереди.  
\- Ты уже придумал, что им подарить?   
\- Да, мы уже скинулись. И ты тоже, - Хирако протянул ладонь к Розу.  
Вайзард вздохнул и достал из кармана деньги.  
\- Теперь тут постой, - сказал Шинджи и ушёл в какой-то магазин.  
Через двадцать с лишним минут Хирако вернулся с каким-то пакетом в руке.  
\- Что там? - настороженно спросил Роз.  
\- Подарки Маширо и Рисе, - ответил Шинджи. - А сейчас я иду в дальнее путешествие, а ты посиди в кафешке, - добавил он и ушёл.

\- Здрасьте, - сказал Шинджи, зайдя в какой-то обувной. - Тапки есть?  
\- Ко-оне-ечно! - выплыла неизвестно откуда продавщица.  
\- А-а! - Хирако отскочил в сторону. - Вас там учат такому появлению?  
\- Какому? - заморгала продавщица.  
\- Внезапному, - постепенно приходя в себя, ответил Шинджи. - Так тапки есть? - прийдя в себя, добавил он.  
\- Конечно же есть! - тут же засияла продавщица. - Вам какие? У нас их очень много: домашние, пляжные, тканевые, махровые, резиновые...  
\- Во, - щёлкнул пальцами Шинджи, - покажите-ка мне шлёпки...  
\- Цвет? - учтиво спросила девушка.  
\- Желтый, - ответил блондин.  
\- Размер? - снова спросила продавщица.  
\- Детский, - чуть поразмыслив, ответил вайзард.  
Девушка, чуть поразмыслив, попросила Шинджи подождать и быстро убежала на склад.  
\- К сожалению таких у нас нет, - сказала продавщица, вернувшись через некоторое время.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - кивнул Шинджи и вышел из магазина.

\- Есть жёлтые шлёпки?  
\- Ещё не завезли. Заходите через пару недель.  
\- Нет, познова-то будет. До свидания.  
\- Тапки есть?  
\- Конечно, вам какие?  
\- Жёлтые пляжные шлёпки, мелкие.  
\- К сожалению, таких нет.  
\- Блин...   
\- Тапки жёлтые шлепки.  
\- Извините...  
\- Да блин...

\- Мелкие, Урахара тут? - спросил Хирако, войдя в магазин.  
\- Хозяи-ин! - позвал Джинта и встав, лениво ушёл.  
Пока Урахара шёл(судя по времени - полз) к посетителю, блондин потырил парочку сладостей.  
\- Здравствуйте, Хирако-сан, - улыбнулся хозяин магазина, держа в руках поднос с чаем.  
\- По рьяцу узнал? - прожевав очередную конфету, спросил Шинджи.  
\- По шуршанию фантиков, - добродушно ответил Урахара, направившись к кухне. - Так нагло воровать у меня конфеты можете только вы, Хиори-сан и Джинта. Так что вы хотели, Хирако-сан? - спросил Киске, сев за столик.  
\- Есть у тебя тапки? - хлебнув чай, спросил Шинджи.  
\- Вы разве носите? - удивился торговец и у него в руках неизвестно откуда образовались ручка и блокнот. - Размер? Цвет? Фасон?  
\- Да нафига они мне, - еще раз хлебнув чая, отмахнулся блондин. - Жёлтые мелкие шлёпки, - добавил он.  
\- Вот значит как... - загадочно протянул Урахара, прикрыв лицо веером. - Тогда, - добавил он, встав из-за столика, - сейчас я вам их принесу.  
\- Ого, они у тебя есть, - хмыкнул Шинджи. - И что же мне нужно отдать взамен? Гигай? Всё имущество?  
\- Нет, Хирако-сан, конечно нет, - загадочно улыбнулся Урахара и скрылся за сёдзи.

\- Ну где ты там ползаешь? - недовольно пробурчал Шинджи, когда торговец вернулся с каким-то пакетиком в руках.  
\- О, вы так быстро съели те шоколадки, - улыбнулся Урахара.  
Блондин осторожно осмотрелся.  
\- От вас шоколадом пахнет, Хирако-сан, - торговец прикрыл лицо веером. - Вот то, что вы просили, - он поставил пакет перед посетителем.  
\- Ага, и что мне нужно отдать? - ответил Шинджи. - Парочку домов? Или ты придумал что-то поизощрённей?  
\- Нет, - улыбнувшись, ответил Урахара. - Всего лишь недельку поработаете у меня в магазине.  
Хирако подавился печенькой.  
\- За что такой королевский подарок? - откашлявшись, спросил блондин.   
\- Ну, можете считать, что сделали Хиори-сан два подарка, - сказал Урахара, приступив к своему чаю.  
\- Фу блин, лучше б ты деньги запросил, - Шинджи встал. - Но спасибо, - добавил парень, взял пакет и ушёл.

\- Ого, - поставив на стол у кучи тарелок подарочный пакет, сказал Шинджи и сел напротив Роза. - Депрессия или меня и правда не было так долго?  
\- Ну... - ответил блондин. - Мы здесь с утра... мне продолжать?  
\- Не, не надо, - Хирако положил ногу на ногу. - Смотрел подарки?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Что, неинтересно было? Глянь же, красотень.  
\- Блин, - Роз дожевал листик салата и залез под стол. Чёрез мгновение на столе оказался белый пакет.  
Шинджи под шумок, пока шелестел пакет, стянул у Роза пару листиков.  
\- Игрушка... - протянул Оторобаши рассматривая вещицу. - Странная... Мама! - он повернул её лицом к себе и увидел большие глаза игрушки. - Шинджи, ты сумасшедший?  
\- А чё, классный лемур...  
\- Хватит есть, - Роз хлопнул по запястью Шинджи.  
\- Иди нафиг, я только пришёл, - Хирако чуть сильнее схватил честно стыреный листик салата. - Полгорода оббегал за этими тапками, - он показал на пакет возле себя.  
\- Хочешь подарить Хиори шлёпки? - хмыкнул Роз. - Ты добровольно обрёк себя на смертный приговор.  
\- Не-а, - ответил Шинджи, - я их лапал, они мягкие.  
Роза пробило на "хи-хи", быстро перешедшее в стадию "ха-ха".  
\- Чё ты ржёшь? - стащив помидорку, недовольно спросил Хирако.  
\- Ты... - сквозь смех начал говорить Оторобаши. - Ты придурок. Толь... Только ты можешь проверять тапки на мягкость и...и подписывать себе смертный приговор... Хватит тырить!  
\- Тогда так, - Шинджи быстро притянул к себе тарелку с салатом и начал поглощать её содержимое. - А вообще это не я придурок. Я лучше всех вас знаю, что такое настоящая мягкость тапков. И эти, - блондин сделал ударение на последнее слово, - я люблю. Дальше в пакет смотри.  
\- Господи, как на тебя продавщицы смотрели? - со смехом спросил Роз, глядя на коллекционный томик хентайной манги, о которой Риса им всем уши прожужжала.  
\- Ну, - подал голос Хирако, - зачем же так официально. Можно просто Шинджи.  
\- Я щас первый на тебе эти тапки испробую, - пригрозил Роз.  
\- Я оделся в чёрный носок и они подумали, что я чёрный носок, - ответил вайзард, смотря в сторону.  
Роз приложил ладони к лицу и затрясся в беззвучном смехе.  
\- Почему салат? - спросил вдруг Шинджи, прожевав помидорку. - Почему не жирная кабанья ножка? Или сочная курочка?  
\- Потому что ты меня обобрал, - ответил Оторобаши, попытавшись тихонько стырить у Хирако какую-нибудь часть салата, но получил хлопок по руке.  
\- Пошли, я тебя покормлю, - сказал Шинджи, прикончив салат и взяв пакет со злосчастными тапками.

\- Вы купили чипи-чипи? - подскочила к ним Маширо.  
\- Блин! - хлопнули себя по лбам блондины.  
\- Маширо, извини, мы забыли, - начал Роз.  
\- Да я знаю, - улыбнувшись, махнула ручкой Куно. - Я видела Шинджи к Урахаре ходил. Так что я их сама купила, - хихикнув, она скрылась где-то в недрах кухни.  
Парни с облегчением выдохнули.  
\- Ну, пошли к тебе прятать, - сказал Роз.  
\- С хренали бы ко мне? - возмутился Шинджи.  
\- Потому что у тебя бардак в комнате, они боятся к тебе заходить, потеряются ещё.  
\- Ой, это кто где ещё потеряется! - вспылил Шинджи.  
\- Ладно, тихо, пошли, - прервал начинающийся спор Роз и потащил Хирако за собой.

\- Шинджи... - услышал вайзард над своей головой знакомый голос и тут ему в глаза ударила полоска света. - Вставай, уже полдень скоро.  
\- Да они спят ещё, - Хирако отвернулся от Роза, попутно отобрав своё одеяло. - Прикрути солнце, светит ярко сильно...  
\- Какой прикрути! - Оторобаши снова начал стягивать одеяло с парня. - Вставай давай!  
\- Вали давай, - пробормотал Шинджи, отдав Розу одеяло и перевернувшись на спину.  
\- Забыл.  
\- Что забыл? - не открывая глаз спросил Хирако.  
\- Подарок купить.  
\- Чё ты несешь, я всё купил... - Шинджи отвернулся от Роза.  
\- Тебе подарок купить забыл.  
\- До мая еще далеко, успеешь...  
\- Да нет...  
\- Как можно не успеть за два месяца? Блин, - Хирако поправил футболку и свернулся калачиком, - холодно...  
\- Я щас пойду тебе цветы куплю, - голос Роза начал отдаляться.  
\- Э! Стой, - Шинджи резко сел на кровати. - Выходной день, я хочу полежать...  
\- И цветов подождать, - Оторобаши взялся за ручку двери. - Ты какие любишь? Фиалки, орхидеи...  
\- Никакие я не люблю, - Хирако залез под кровать и начал там что-то искать. - Бля, нахрен мне скотч... - он выкинул упаковку куда-то в сторону.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - с опаской спросил Роз, смотря в упор на виднеющийся из под груды одежды белый пакет с подарками.  
\- Штаны, - приглушённо ответил Шинджи и что-то резко вытащил из-под кровати. - Нашёл.

\- Дорогие бабы! - провозгласил Шинджи, зайдя на кухню.  
Небольшая порция картошки полетела в парня.  
\- Тебя не поздравляю, - показав Хиори язык, сказал Хирако и подошёл к Рисе: - Все знают, как давно ты о нём мечтала, - он протянул девушке томик манги.  
Ядомару попыталась скрыть счастливый блеск в глазах, когда взяла его в руки. Улыбнувшись, Шинджи подошёл к Маширо и вручил ей лемура.  
\- Ня-я-я! - обрадовалась девушка и сразу же начала его тискать(лемура, не Шинджи). - Спасибо Ши-инджи, давно такого хотела! - она привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула парня в щёку.  
\- Он готовился полдня? - спросил Кенсей вполголоса.  
\- Он спал, - ответил Роз, стырив со сковородки бекон.  
\- Непохоже, - хмыкнул Мугурума, тоже взяв бекон со сковородки.  
\- А теперь мелкая, - сказал Шинджи и прежде чем девушка начала кричать, поставил перед ней пакет.  
Хиори села прямо, "развязав" ноги, и осторожно заглянула в пакет. Невольно её глаза загорелись и она достала из пакета шлёпанцы, похожие на те, что порвались неделю назад.  
\- Спасибо... - пробормотала она, чуть покраснев.  
\- Так вот зачем он убежал... - протянул Роз, грызя кусок бекона.  
\- Сколько его не было? - включился в разговор Лав.  
\- Где-то полдня... - ответил Оторобаши.  
\- Да, такие тапки сложно найти, Хиори их очень долго искала, - сказал Кенсей. - Всё, валите отсюда, съели уже всё, что можно, - недовольно добавил он, повернувшись к полупустой сковороде.  
\- А где Хиори? - спросил Роз, сев на освободившееся место девушки.  
\- Они с Шинджи вышли куда-то, - безразлично ответила Риса.  
Лав тихонько подошёл к дверному проёму.  
\- Вместе работать будем? - спросила Хиори, постепенно краснея.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шинджи, присев на корточки, - только я один. Ты будешь сидеть дома и лупить меня вечером тапками.  
\- Может не буду... - пробормотала девушка глянув куда-то на пол.  
\- Будешь, - засмеялся Хирако. - Ещё как будешь.  
\- Ну.. спасибо вобщем, - она быстро поцеловала парня в щёку.  
\- Э, нет, - Шинджи взял за плечо хотевшую убежать Хиори и посмотрел ей в глаза. - Мы взрослые люди, в конце концов, - сказал он и нежно поцеловал девушку.

**Author's Note:**

> 03.13.2012


End file.
